ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Options
Blue Options are choices within Random Encounters and Events that can be selected'' only if your ship has the required equipment, crew, or system upgrades''. Blue options often have more favorable outcomes than their counterparts. Events with 'blue options' are sorted below by their requirements. Augmentations Advanced FTL Navigation *Civilian FTL Haywire Escort Backup DNA Bank *Crystalline Research Facility Damaged Stasis Pod *Zoltan Research Facility Distraction Buoy *Crystalline ship messaging about Rebels Engi Med-bot Dispersal *Unknown Disease on Mining Colony *Federation Ship in need of Aid Lifeform Scanner *Drifting Debris *Rebel Ship in Nebula *Small research station with no response Long Range Scanners *Destroyed Cargo Ship *Encrypted Federation Signal *Engi distress call *Engi Research Station *Heavily Damaged Federation Ship *Prepare to Dock *Rebel ship in nebula *Small Asteroid Belt Distress Beacon Rock Plating *Dense Asteroid Field Distress Call (Unlock Crystal Cruiser) *Mantis Ship adorned with Rock body parts *Small Asteroid Belt Distress Beacon Scrap Recovery Arm *Large asteroid field Crew Crystal Crew Member *Ancient Device *Crystal Civilian Question *Crystalline cache Engi Crew Member *Engi distress call *Engi Fleet Discussion (Unlocks Stealth Cruiser) *Malfunction Defense System *Nebula seen Ships Exchange Fire *Refugee ship trading for scrap *The Engi Virus *Two Smashed Ships *Unknown Disease on Mining Colony Lanius Crew Member *Civilian Ship fleeing from Lanius *Civilian vessel under fire from a Lanius ship *Damaged Lanius Absorbing Jump Beacon *Federation Science-Craft docked with Lanius *Lanius Absorbing Rebel Base *Lanius Salvaging Small Civilian Craft *Lanius Scavenger Trader *Merchant Ship docked with Lanius Transport *Powered-Down Lanius Vessel *Space Station under Construction *The Engi Virus Mantis Crew Member *Confused Mantis *Legendary thief KazaaakplethKilik (Unlock Mantis Cruiser) *Mantis Commando *Slug Oxygen Malfunction Rockman Crew Member *Crystalline Research Facility *Fire on Small Research Station *Mantis Ship adorned with Rock body parts *Rock Armoured Transport *Slug Captain Invites You to a Drink *Unknown Disease on Mining Colony Slug Crew Member *Disabled Rock Transport *Intelligent Lifeform on Planet *Merchant with Conspicuous Markings *Nebula seen Ships Exchange Fire *Poorly Armed Slug Ship *Single Life Form on Moon *Slug Home Nebula Surrender (Unlock Slug Cruiser) *Slug transport with military escort *The Black Raven *Zoltan Security Checkpoint Zoltan Crew Member *Zoltan Trade Hub *Federation Terraforming Team C12 Human Crew Member *Confused Mantis Drones }|Drones| Anti-Personnel Drone *Giant Alien Spiders *Merchant's Request *Small research station with no response Beam Drone *Crushed Pirate *Rock Live Mine Boarding Drone *Giant Alien Spiders *Odd Moon Combat Drone *Rebel Auto-Ship sits Dormant Defense Drone *Small Asteroid Belt Distress Beacon Hull Repair Drone *Damaged Lanius Absorbing Jump Beacon *Mantis Ships Battle for Rock Freighter *Engi Ship Under Repair Repair Drone *Fire on Small Research Station *Mantis Ships Battle for Rock Freighter *Small Asteroid Belt Distress Beacon }} Systems Cloaking *Malfunction Defense System *Mantis Ship Doesn't See You *Plasma Storm Automated Scout *Prepare to Dock *Rebel Automated Ship Near Small Space-station *Rebel Automated Ship Near Storage Vessel *Stationed Rebel Ship Clonebay *Abandoned Space Station *Legendary thief KazaaakplethKilik (Unlock Mantis Cruiser) *Nebula seen Ships Exchange Fire *Single Life Form on Moon Doors *Orbiting Small Platform *Refueling Platform Garbled Broadcast Engines *Crystalline cache *Pirate Slaver *Plasma Storm Automated Scout *Stationed Rebel Ship *Rock Live Mine Hacking *Dangerous Looking Ship *Hostile Automated Ship Detected *Human Boarders Sensors Jammed *Merchant with Conspicuous Markings *Pirate Engine Hack *Rebel AI Scout carrying Shield Virus *Rebel Auto-Ship sits Dormant *Rebel Automated Ship Near Small Space-station *Rebel Forward Base on Planet *Slug Disable Door System *Slug Sabotage Oxygen System *Slugs Detected Radiation From Your Medical Unit *The Engi Virus Medbay *Damaged Space Station *Legendary thief KazaaakplethKilik (Unlock Mantis Cruiser) *Merchant's Request *Nebula seen Ships Exchange Fire *Single Life Form on Moon *Slugs Detected Radiation From Your Medical Unit *Small research station with no response *Unknown Disease on Mining Colony *Zoltan Research Facility Mind Control *Black Market Weapon Trader *Confused Mantis *Large Trade Station *Merchant's Request *Zoltan Security Checkpoint Oxygen *Slug Sabotage Oxygen System Piloting *Lanius Vessel in Rich Debris Field *Plasma Storm Incapacitated Ships *Powered-Down Lanius Vessel Sensors *Brutal Exchange between Several Ships *De-Activated Rebel Automated Scout *Destroyed Cargo Ship *Encrypted Federation Signal *Engi distress call *Engi Research Station *Federation Ship in need of Aid *Federation Terraforming Team C12 *Legendary thief KazaaakplethKilik (Unlock Mantis Cruiser) *Prepare to Dock *Rebel Automated Ship Near Sensor Station *Rebel Ship in Nebula *Rebel Ship Nearby *Refueling Platform Garbled Broadcast *Rock Deserters *Slug Home Nebula Surrender (Unlock Slug Cruiser) *Small Asteroid Belt Distress Beacon Teleporter *Crystalline cache *Federation Ship in need of Aid *Friendly Slaver *Heavily Damaged Federation Ship *Legendary thief KazaaakplethKilik (Unlock Mantis Cruiser) *Merchant's Request *Rebel Automated Ship Near Sensor Station *Small Asteroid Belt Distress Beacon *Small research station with no response *Unencrypted Communication Channel *Zoltan Trade Hub Weapon Control *Distress: Civilian Ship Chased by Pirate *Merchant's Request *Pirate Smuggler *Rock Nursery Weapons Beam Weapon *Crushed Pirate (including Artillery Beam) Bio-Beam *Giant Alien Spiders *Unencrypted Communication Channel Breach Missiles *Crystalline cache Fire Bomb *Mantis War Camp *Remote Settlement *Unencrypted Communication Channel Fire Beam *Remote Settlement Healing Burst *Federation Ship in need of Aid Ion Weapon *Malfunction Defense System Missile Weapon *Asteroid Mining Colony *Mantis War Camp *Rock Live Mine Category:Blue Options